Have you found happiness, Xanxus?
by Tamiko-Tsukamoto
Summary: The ninth is ill and Tamiko sends Xanxus to go see him before he draws his last breath. *NOTE* IN THIS STORY TSUNA IS REPLACED BY MY FAN-MADE CHARACTER TAMIKO *Please review*
1. Chapter 1

**The ninth is ill and Tamiko sends Xanxus to go visit him. **

**We all know that Xanxus and the ninth aren't on good terms but even the Varia leader has** **some sympathy for the old man who got him off the streets.**

* * *

The sun beamed down and wind blew through the leaves creating dancing shadows on the ground. Xanxus stepped out of the black car and took a deep breath. He stood in front of the residents of the ninth. It has been about 12 years since the old man had stepped down from his position as Vongola Nono and Tamiko had taken over. The ninth has since led a quiet life. Xanxus walked towards the door and was immediately spotted by one of the servants. An elderly man in a butler suit walked over to him.

"Xanxus-sama! What are you doing here?" The elderly man looked more that surprised.

"The tenth send me here." Xanxus didn't even look at him.

"I presume you were send here to see the ninth." The elderly man kept his distance from the Varia leader.

"That old man." Xanxus paused and the turned to the servant. "How is he?"

"He is in a stable condition but we all fear for the worst." Xanxus could see the concern in the man's face.

Xanxus stepped past the man and walked towards the door. "I'll go see him."

"Of course. He's sleeping at the moment so please do not wake him. He needs rest."

Xanxus nodded and walked up the stairs.

* * *

_You will enjoy this visit, Xanxus. Their daughter is a lot younger than __you but you will like her._

* * *

The ninth's room was quiet small. A small table in one corner, a wardrobe in the other. The window was open and the light white curtains were flowing in the wind. The old man was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Xanxus was sitting on a sofa next to the small bed. He watched the old man's face but then looked at the night table next the bed. A thin vase with an orange lily stood on the table. A card was also placed on the table with the words 'Get well soon' in Tamiko's writing. Some childish scribbles were also on the card. 'Get well gramps' was slightly readable. Xanxus smiled at the flower-like scribbles on the card. His four year old daughter always loved to doodle flowers on any piece of paper she could find. His son's signatures were also on the card. 'Alessio' and 'Drago' were now eleven years old and had started their training to one day take over the Vongola.

"This is boring. Why did she send me here?" Xanxus scowled.

His wife has always been silent about most things. She never gave him a reason for some things unless he asked. But this time she didn't tell him why he was supposed to go to see the old man alone. 'You'll know when you get there' is what she said before he stepped into the car. Now that he was here he realised one thing. The old man looked really breakable.

"Maybe I should have been a little bit more like a son." Xanxus rubbed his face in his hand.

He has forgiven him for freezing him which made the old man very happy. Every time Tamiko went to visit the ninth with the kids Xanxus had always tagged along. That was about the only contact he had with his stepfather.

A butterfly suddenly flew into the room and landed on the ninth's forehead. The ninth continued to sleep and the butterfly rested on him.

'_He's alway__s been too friendly. He even lets a butterfly sit on him.' _He paused his train of thought. He folded his hands and twirled his thumps around. '_Is this what she wanted me to see? That he will be one with nature soon?'_

"A butterfly is the symbol of freedom." The ninth's crackly voice ripped Xanxus back into reality.

The ninth slowly sat up on the bed. The butterfly was now flying around the room. The old man looked at his son.

"I didn't think I would see you here." He smiled warmly.

"Tamiko told me to go and see you." Xanxus looked away.

"Ah yes, she has really grown up." The ninth laughed. "How are the kids?"

"They're fine." He still avoided the old man's eyes.

The ninth sighed. His son was a father. It was still something that seemed impossible in the ninth's eyes. The last time Tamiko had visited with the kids he had observed how his ruthless son lovingly picked up his crawling daughter and lifted her in the air. It made her laugh loudly. Also when the twins decided to tackle their tall father onto the ground. The twins had grabbed Xanxus's legs and he fell forward on top of Tamiko who was entertaining their daughter with some toys. It was a scene that the ninth would never forget. Xanxus on top of Tamiko, the twins sitting on their father's back with victorious poses and their baby girl laughing and clapping at the scene.

"It's just like I planned long ago." The old man looked at the ceiling. Xanxus glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "When I learned that Iemitsu had a daughter I couldn't wait to meet her. I knew that she was able to change hearts so I really wanted you to meet her. Maybe you two started off the wrong foot back then but it still worked out."

The ninth looks over to his son and met his gaze. He, however, looked away. The old man sighed again.

"Have you ever thought of her as a butterfly?"

"Not really." Xanxus voice seemed distanced.

"You never were a one for metaphors." The ninth chuckled. "Tamiko is just as fragile as a butterfly and just as beautiful. She truly is something precious."

* * *

_"Let's go home, Xanxus."_

_"I still don't understand why you wanted me to meet her."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"She's a fragile as a butterfly. I thought it was impossible for them to be protected."_

_The ninth looked at the boy surprised. His eyes softened and he hugged him._

_"You will figure it out one day."_

* * *

_I never thought about forcing two people together. But when I saw those two I saw night and day combine into something beautiful. I knew that she was able to give him something I never could…_

_...a true family._

* * *

**I'm still busy writing chapter 2 for this story but it will (hopefully be up soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues...**

* * *

The sun started to set turning the sky a bloody red. The room was quiet. Xanxus was staring into the distance while the ninth thought about the moments he actually had with the Varia leader when he was still a boy. Maybe it was his own fault that Xanxus grew so much hatred in his heart but just as he had hoped, Tamiko managed to break through his heart. A young woman that had endured so much pain and suffering had shown Xanxus that he wasn't the only person in the world who was scarred for life and that smiles can heal a wounded heart. His step-son had never experienced true happiness but she has shared her happiness with him

"Have you found happiness, Xanxus?" The ninth's voice broke the silence.

Xanxus looked at the old man. Confusion reflected in the man's fiery red eyes.

"What do you mean?"

The old man smiled a little.

"Do you know why I approved your marriage?"

Xanxus was quiet. He had always wondered why the old man was okay about his marriage. He even gave him two sky rings to use as wedding rings. It was tradition for the man to gain all of the woman's possessions when they married so Tamiko couldn't marry him because of that fear; the fear that Xanxus only wants to be close to her so he could have the position. But when he first asked the ninth was absolutely against it but when Xanxus explained the idea of an unofficial marriage and he was more than supportive.

"I always believed you two were meant to be. You two are the complete opposite but there is that old saying 'the stronger the opposites the stronger the bond'."

"I guess there is a little truth to that." Xanxus smiled a little.

The ninth chuckled and looked at his son again.

"Did she give you anything special?"

Xanxus didn't say anything when someone suddenly knocked on the door. A servant opened the door and walked in. He bowed slightly.

"The tenth wants to see you, ninth."

Xanxus froze a little and the ninth just smiled.

"Let her in."

The servant opened the door properly and slightly stumbled back as three kids run into the room. Tamiko also walked into the room. She smiled at Xanxus who gave her an evil glare. The twins climbed on the bed while the girl went to hold the ninth's old wrinkled hand.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" The little girl looked at the old man with a concerned look.

"Of course I am." The ninth smiled.

He stroked the girls head. She had the same blond hair as her mother but she had her Nana's eyes. The twins looked like Xanxus with their raven-black hair although they also had their grandmother's eyes. They lightly bounced in the bed.

"Alessio, Drago, get off the bed please." The woman crossed her arms and frowned a little.

"It's fine, Tamiko. Come here boys." The ninth laughed.

The twins crawled on either side of the ninth. The old man smiled at the twins. Tamiko walked next to Xanxus's sofa. He looked up to her with a grim look.

"Did you really have to bring the kids?" He crossed his arms.

"They wanted to see your father, too." She gave him an innocent look.

Xanxus scowled a little more but he always found it difficult to be mad at his wife. He smiled and placed his hand on her waist. Ignoring his parents, Alessio, the older twin, poked the ninth.

"Hey gramps, do you have a nice story you can tell us?"

"I have many. What do you want to here?" The old man chuckled.

"Tells us the story of the Alien." Drago, the younger twin, answered quickly.

"Alright." The ninth chuckled.

Angelica, the little girl, had meanwhile climbed onto the bed and sat opposite the ninth listening carefully. Her two pigtails bounced as she wiggled into a comfortable position on the bed. Tamiko smiled and sat down on the armrest of Xanxus's sofa. They all listened to the ninth telling his story. Xanxus, who got bored after the first five minutes, ran his fingers through the woman's silky blond hair. He looked at the strands and started platting it. The three children listened to the story with sparkles in their eyes. Towards the end of the story the sun had already set and Angelica and Drago had fallen asleep. The ninth finished his story and smiled at the two children sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"I think we should put those two to bed now." Tamiko stepped next to the bed and stroked Drago's head.

The boy mumbled in his sleep.

"You do that." The ninth smiled.

Tamiko moved her arms around her sleeping son and picked him up. His head flopped onto her shoulder making a short snort sound. Alessio laughed at his brother.

"Xanxus can you take Angelica?" Tamiko nodded her head over to the sleeping girl.

"Okay." Xanxus groaned.

He stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Come on Alessio." Tamiko walked towards the door.

"Okay, bye gramps." Alessio grinned at the old man

The raven-haired boy jumped off the bed and followed his mother who was waiting for him in the doorway. The old man waves his old and wrinkled hand.

"Goodbye my boy." The old man smiled again.

Xanxus wrapped his arms around the little girl and lifted her up. She woke up for a second and then fell asleep again wrapping her arms around her father's neck. Her short arms didn't even reach around his neck. Xanxus smiled at her mumbles and started walking towards the door. In the middle of the room he stopped. He paused for a moment and then turned around to look at the old man sitting on the bed. The man's deep brown eyes looked sad, as if he was about to cry. Xanxus's red eyes softened.

"You asked me earlier if I was truly happy." Xanxus paused. A slight smile surfaced. "I guess I am."

The ninth looked surprised. and then smiles.

"I knew it was a good idea for you to meet her. She gave you something I never could. A family."

"You are my family, too. You're my father after all."

The ninth looked even more shocked than before. Tamiko smiles while Alessio looked a little confused and even tilted his head. Tears started to fill the old man's eyes. It was something he has never thought he would hear from the scarred man.

"You should go now." The ninth's voice indicated that he tried to hold the tears back.

"Yeah. Bye…dad." The last word hung in the air.

There was a deadly silence in the room.

"Xanxus…" Tamiko whispered.

Xanxus turned and carried Angelica out of the room, smiling at the old man before he closed the door. A glistening tear rolled down the ninth's cheek.

* * *

_I've waited so long to hear those words from you, my son._

The old man smiled and closed his eyes…for the last time.

* * *

**I finally finished chapter 2 :)** **I'm continuing the story so I hope you guys enjoy chapter 1 as well as chapter 2 :)  
Please review D:**

****** THANK YOU ****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 guys :D**

**The next chapter will be the last one :)  
**

* * *

It was already late at night and the little Italian/Japanese family arrived at their rooms. Tamiko and Xanxus put the half-sleeping Angelica and Drago into their pyjamas and to bed in the room next to theirs. Alessio was still awake and in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Xanxus was sitting on the double bed with folded hands. He gazed at them without moving. He sat in silence for a while as Tamiko scowled at Alessio for not brushing his teeth right. When she saw that Xanxus still hadn't moved she stepped next to him slightly bending down so that she could look into his eyes. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulder and created a strange veil in front of his face.

"I still don't really understand why you send me here." Almost like a whisper, the words escaped his lips.

Still looking at the floor he felt the woman place a hand on his shoulder. Without her hand leaving his shoulder he felt the shifting weight as Tamiko sat down next to him. She crossed her slim and elegant legs and lightly leaned against him. She moved her hand on his shoulder across his back and to his other shoulder and lightly squeezed with her hand.

"You never really saw him as your father since you two aren't biologically related. Yet he always saw you as his real son even though you did all those things. I figured that he really wanted you to call him 'dad', even if it was only once."

Xanxus is quiet. It was typical for her to go straight to the point. Tamiko smiled and placed her free hand on his. Her hand was small compared to his.

"You made him happy."

She moved her face close to his and softly pressed her lips against his scarred cheek.

"I'm starting to understand the old man a little more. A father simply can't hate his own child." Xanxus lifted his head up to the ceiling.

Tamiko rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad that you finally understand."

Xanxus looks at her and smiles. He leans down to kiss her when Alessio suddenly runs out of the bathroom.

"Mom, dad, I'm done!" He threw his fists in the air.

Xanxus rolled his eyes and dropped his head on her shoulder. Tamiko giggled and ruffed up his hair. She stood up patting Xanxus's shoulder lightly. The blond woman walked over to the small raven-haired boy and crouched in front of him.

"Alright then. Time for you to go to bed."

"Awww, can't I stay up longer? I'm a man after all." He tried to flex his arm muscles.

Tamiko gave her son a judgmental look. Xanxus stood up, walked behind Tamiko and looked down at Alessio.

"Alright, you can stay up."

Tamiko stood up and gave Xanxus an angry look while Alessio started a celebrating dance. Xanxus observes the boy and chuckles while his wife still giving him her disagreeing glare. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. Alessio had stopped dancing as he watched his father with caution.

"You can watch me snuggle with your mum." Xanxus smirked.

He brushed his nose up along Tamiko's neck and kissed her cheek. Alessio made a disgusted face and ran to the door of the children's bedroom.

"Good night." He called out.

He shut the door and it was quiet. Xanxus chuckled and gave Tamiko another kiss on the cheek. She looked at him and folded her arms.

"Clever." She nodded.

"He's still a kid."

Xanxus's arms drop and took his shirt off exposing his muscular, tanned and scarred torso.

"The boys will soon be in that difficult age." A sigh escaped her.

Tamiko walked towards the door of the kids' bedroom, slightly opening the door to check if Alessio was in bed. Indeed, the twins will soon be thirteen years old. She was secretly hoping that it will be easy but she knew that it wasn't going to be like that. Knowing her sons, Alessio will be the problematic one while Drago will be even quieter. That was only a guess. Xanxus poured himself some tequila and took a sip. He watched his wife as she glanced into the dark room.

"Should be fun." He smiled to himself.

He knew it wouldn't be but they had no choice. Tamiko smiled and walked into the bathroom. After a while she returns, changed into her usual flimsy top and hot-pants and climbed into bed. Xanxus moved next to her, layed his head by her shoulder and an arm around her belly. The sweet scent of orchids and coconut filled his nose. It was her favourite shampoo and for good reason too. Orchids were her favourite flowers. He brushed his nose along her ear.

"I hope the old man is going to be okay." He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah."

Tamiko leaned over the edge of the bed and turned the table lamp off. Her body shifted under his arm and she wrapped her on arms around his head and buried her face in his hair. Xanxus closed his eyes and embraced her warmth.

* * *

**The next morning.**

Alessio was always an energetic one but the same thing couldn't be said for his younger twin brother. Before the alarm clock even went off, Alessio had decided to wake his parents by jumping on their bed. The plan was perfectly executed. Although Alessio jumped on top of Xanxus instead of the bed. As a result Xanxus had sat up in flash as the sudden weight slammed on his back throwing Alessio onto Tamiko who in turn fell out of the bed. And since Tamiko was never-much of a falling-out-of-the-bed person she knocked both Alessio and Xanxus across the head. The commotion soon died down and the twins were messing around on the bed while Tamiko was helping Angelica get changed. Xanxus was about to take a sip of tequila when someone knocked on the door. The scarred Italian walked across the room and opened the door. A man who was defiantly a butler stood in the door way. He bowed when the door opened.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Xanxus-sama." The man stood up straight.

"It's fine, we're all awake anyway." Xanxus ran his hand through his hair. "What do you want?"

"I have some bad news, regarding the ninth."

"Has he gotten worse?"

The man looked at the floor. "No…"

"Then what's the problem?"

The servant swallowed. "Xanxus-sama, the ninth has passed away."

* * *

**I probably made Xanxus a little out of character but my mother always says:  
**

**'Even the a hard-shelled nut has a soft inside'  
**

**and I figured even a tough guy like Xanxus has a soft spot. Of course he would never let that surface in front of strangers.  
**

**Ever since I have come up with Tamiko, I've had her and Xanxus on my mind nearly every day.  
**

**Especially when I'm in college ¬_¬  
**

***PLEASE REVIEW*  
**

**I really need some feed-back and if you want a special requested story I'm more than happy to write one :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it. The last chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Time seemed to stop. The sound of glass hitting wooden floor echoed through the room and corridor. Xanxus was shocked silence, his eyes wide, his hands shaking. Tamiko also heard and was frozen. Angelica looked at her mother's shocked face, confused. Of course a young girl would never understand. The twins had also heard but they knew what the servant meant. They exchanged shocked glances. Tamiko walked over to the door and looked at the man.

"When did he…?" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"We only discovered this morning but doctors have looked at the data of the medical equipment to track the time of death and it was 18.35." The servant's voice was cracking. Even he was holding back tears.

'That was right after we left.' That thought turned her heart into lead. They were the last people to have seen the ninth alive. An image of the ninth smiling came into her mind. The man who named her, who handed the Vongola to her, who had been like a grandfather to her…was dead.

"Can we go and see him?" She asked.

The servant seemed to swallow.

"That's why I'm here. The doctor wants you two to go to the ninth's room, as soon as possible."

And just like that Xanxus stormed out of the room and down the corridor. Tamiko looked after him. She still couldn't believe it but at the same time she had expected it. But not this soon.

"Alessio, look after your sibling for a bit, okay?" The woman picked up Angelica and placed her between the twins on the bed.

"Okay." The boy said quietly.

Drago took his little sister into his arms and looked after his mother. The twins had experienced death before but never this close. Tamiko walked out of the room when the ninth's servant moved a hand in front of her to stop her.

"I'll stay with them if that's okay with you." The man offered.

"Thank you." The woman smiled sadly and turned to the corridor.

Tamiko ran after Xanxus. It seemed to take forever to reach the ninth's room but she caught up Xanxus who had his hand on the door knob but just stood there, motionless. Tamiko paused when she reached him. She analysed his face but quickly looked away. She placed her hand on the scarred hand that was holding the door knob and turned it. The noise of the door opening ripped Xanxus's mind back into reality. He could feel her hand pull his along as she walked into the cold room. A man wearing a white doctor's suit stood next to the bed on which the ninth's body lay. Xanxus walked over to his father's bed. The ninth was lying on the bed pale and lifeless but a smile could be seen on his face. The doctor turned to the Vongola Boss with a sad face.

"I can guarantee that he passed away without pain."

Tamiko nodded to his words.

"Thank you for taking care of him all this time." Tamiko bowed to the man.

"No problem."

The doctor walked over to the door and left the room. Tamiko walked next to her husband who was still glancing at the ninth's peaceful smiling face.

"The last thing I said to him was what he always wanted to hear from me."

Tamiko looked up to the Italian. She knew that he would never want pity from anyone but this was more than even he could handle no matter how tough he was. Tamiko took his shaking hand and squeezed it lightly. She always knew what he needed and this time she knew he needed her by his side. Xanxus turned and hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder. His body was shaking and Tamiko could feel tears wet her shirt. It wasn't the first time she _felt _him shed tears but this was the worst one yet. She had never mentioned to him that he was able to cry. If there was one thing that was precious to him then it was his dignity. She knew that a man's reputation and dignity are like a golden trophy to them. And she respected that. She wrapped her arms around him and lightly rubbed his back.

"In the end you made him happy."

He tightened his grip. Those were the words he wanted to hear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my crappy story xD**

***PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW***

**~THANK YOU~**


End file.
